


The Little Merman

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, One Direction (Band), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M, Magic, Sea, Slash, Sorcerer, Storm - Freeform, Styles Twins - Freeform, Vaguely 1920's/1930's, fairytale AU, merfolk, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale AU of The Little Mermaid ~ As the tides swept on and time passed by, the more Harry’s misery increased at being so far apart from the human boy. Harry did not quite understand what it was that drew him so much to this human, one he did not even know but there was a void inside. A void that would not be filled or satisfied until he saw the boy again and was by his side. Because Harry had fallen in love with the boy on first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Merman

 

 

**A/N: I’ve been wanting to do a One Direction fairytale AU for ages and recently I read Hans Christian Anderson’s The Little Mermaid which was depressing compared to the happy Disney version. So I thought I would just write a story, and it’s partly inspired by both versions of the fairytale.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves. I own nothing and no one, apart from the plot of the story. I also do not own The Little Mermaid, either the movie or the fairytale**

 

The King of the Sea lived in a palace which was built below the deepest waters of the bluest ocean. The palace had a resplendent design, and had been built using a pearlescent coral that shone in the water with a beautiful radiance. It was tall and there were three towers looming over the surrounding Kingdom. At the top of each tower there was a room which belonged to the Sea King’s three sons. The palace was set right in the heart of the Sea Kingdom, on top of a golden bed of sand. The Merfolk were affectionate friends to the multitude of fishes and other sea life who roamed all over the Kingdom. There was a magical shield that shimmered in a purplish silver mist which surrounded the whole Kingdom. This shield worked mysteriously on the minds of humans who had come close to the Kingdom, subtly repelling them. The only humans that were able to enter the Kingdom were dead bodies of people who had drowned and drifted out deep into the ocean close to the Sea Kingdom. Kind Merfolk would then bury the bodies in a special resting place under the sea bed.

Sadly the Sea King’s beloved wife had passed away many tides ago. Fortunately, he was supported in raising his sons by a Royal Advisor who acted like an honorary Uncle to them. The Sea King did not always get along with the Royal Advisor, but they kept peace for the sake of the young princes. All of the princes were known as the handsomest Mermen in the whole Kingdom. The oldest of the Sea King’s sons was called Liam. Liam had tousled brown hair that framed his face, in which was set deep brown, pensive eyes. He was brave, wise and had a heart of gold. His tail was made out of shining scales in varying shades of blue, from the darkest shade like ink to the lightest shade of blue which glowed like sapphires. He took care to look out for his younger twin brothers, Harry and Marcel. The twins were as different as day and night, despite their similar appearance. They had brown hair like their older brother; however their hair was not straight. Harry in particular had curly hair, while Marcel’s hair had softer waves. They had bright sea green eyes. Harry was mischievous, smart and spirited; while Marcel was shy, quiet and intelligent. The twins both had tails which were made out of luminous scales in a range of greens, from glittering emerald to a mossy green.

Harry loved the sea, but once he had turned sixteen and finally been allowed up to the surface of the ocean he had been mesmerized by the outside world and human life. He wanted to go and explore it closely, but it was impossible since his tail was useless on dry land. There were other factors that stopped him from going too. Merfolk were protected in the sea, but on land their power and vitality were drained away. This meant that as soon as one of the Merfolk was on land they could die as easily as a human could, although they still retained their long life span. So Harry could only view the outside world from a safe distance. His brothers were content with not going onto land. Liam liked to view the stars that glittered in the night sky, but seldom made the swim up to the surface, too attached to the Sea Kingdom he would one day rule. Marcel did not go above the surface if he could help it, having little interest in the outside world.

On the eve of his seventeenth birthday, Harry’s life was to change forever. There was a big storm brewing. The sky was grey and cloudy. Harry enjoyed the storms although he knew it was dangerous for any humans caught out in a storm at sea. On this fateful night, Harry had swum up to the surface and lazily swam around as the storm started to build up in intensity. He enjoyed the loud rumbling sound of thunder in the salt scented air as rain poured down from the clouds over the sea. The waves that churned around him in a frenzy did not worry him, since like all Merfolk   he was a most excellent swimmer and drew his power from the mystical energy in the sea. However, Harry was not able to enjoy the storm any longer, as he saw a small boat appear in the distance. Harry swam, pushing against the fierce current, in the direction of the boat.  As he swam closer he saw a small wooden lifeboat being tossed to and fro in the angry waves.

The waves crashing up against the sides were threatening to capsize the lifeboat, which had a single occupant. A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, highlighting the slim human boy inside the lifeboat. Harry was captivated by him He had dark brown hair, pale skin and was drenched in rainwater. He looked like he was sleeping, his eyes firmly shut with his dark eyelashes plastered to his face. Harry knew that he could not be sleeping, and a spike of pain stabbed at his heart at the thought that this beautiful human boy could be dead. Except he was not dead, as Harry’s enhanced hearing sensed his heartbeat. Waves finally overpowered the little lifeboat and it sunk down into the water, along with its precious occupant. Harry immediately dove down to grab hold of the boy and pull him back up to the surface. Harry was determined that this boy’s life would not be claimed by the sea.

He surmised that the lifeboat might have come from a ship that had drifted badly off course in the storm. His first priority was to get the boy safely back to land, and he decided after that he would investigate and see if he could find the ship. As he swam towards the faraway shore line, he saw the ship. Or to be more accurate, all that remained of the ship – just bits of wood and debris floating in the water. Unless there were other lifeboats, he did not see how anyone could have survived the ship wreck. There were probably humans on that ship who were now deep under the surface, their bodies in a watery grave. While Harry felt sorry for them, he was relieved his human was still alive. When Harry finally brought the boy onto land, gently placing him onto the ground and then dragging him back a safe distance away from the shore; he just stared at the boy for a moment. He was reluctant to leave the other boy there alone, but Harry knew he could not stay there with him. Harry tenderly brushed back some of the wet locks of hair from the boy’s face and he was surprised when the boy stirred into consciousness briefly, revealing he had electric blue eyes. It was just for a moment or two, and then his eyes drifted shut again.  

Harry was even more entranced. He could not resist leaning down to press a soft kiss onto the boy’s lips before he reluctantly let the tide carry him out back into the sea. He stayed close by, in a position where he could easily hide from humans. Fortunately it was not long before the boy was discovered on the land by an old fisherman, who hurriedly ran off to fetch more help. After a short time, a crowd came back.  There was one man among them who had a black bag and a trench coat. It was he who knelt to assist the boy, and Harry knew it was one of those human healers. A doctor. He was able to revive the boy, then the boy was being carried off on a makeshift stretcher, blankets tucked around him that had been brought by the fisherman’s wife.

Even after Harry was safely back in the Sea Kingdom, he could not stop thinking about the human boy he had left behind. He wondered who he was, what his name was, and where he was from.

As the tides swept on and time passed by, the more Harry’s misery increased at being so far apart from the human boy. Harry did not quite understand what it was that drew him so much to this human, one he did not even know but there was a void inside. A void that would not be filled or satisfied until he saw the boy again and was by his side. Because Harry had fallen in love with the boy on first sight. It was not something that was accepted in Merfolk society. Not because the Merfolk disliked humans or thought themselves superior to humans, but because the idea of it was untenable. Humans would drown, unable to sustain life in the Sea Kingdom. Their life spans were a lot shorter than the Merfolk too. And there was no possible way for Merfolk and humans to procreate together.

Harry knew there was no possible way he could stay in the Sea Kingdom and be with the human boy. So he would have to leave his home behind and go to live on land. Of course, this meant he would also have to give up his tail to have legs, and he would lose his power and strength. He would be just like any other human, and while the thought of this saddened him immensely, he knew it would be worth it. The change would require magic he did not have. This meant he would have to visit the Sea Sorcerer who had been banished from their Kingdom many tides ago. He told no-one what he was planning to do, since he knew his father would forbid him from leaving and Liam would try to persuade him to stay. The only person he told was his twin, because they had never kept secrets from each other. Marcel was unhappy about the whole situation, especially as it meant Harry would be leaving the Sea Kingdom for ever. Yet he also knew that Harry would not be dissuaded from his plan. If being in love meant losing everything for someone who might not even ever love you back, then Marcel wanted no part of it.  He would support his brother, even though he disapproved of Harry’s plan. He insisted that Harry let him come with him to visit the Sea Sorcerer. He wanted to spend as much time with his twin as he could before the end.

So together they travelled to the murky waters surrounding the bleak underwater cave where the Sea Sorcerer resided.  The sea bed was a dark grey and there were bones littering the sand. All that grew was dull green seaweed, and there were no fish to be seen. After they swam inside the cave both of them looked around with puzzlement in their eyes. The cave appeared to be empty. Then the water started to swirl around them, a bright white light appearing as part of the cave wall disappeared, showing a dark tunnel ahead. Harry was afraid all of a sudden, but he had come too far to turn back now. So he kept going, straight into the dark tunnel with Marcel coming up behind him.

“I wonder, who do we have here?” The voice was smooth and lilting; sounding like it came from everywhere at once. As they emerged into the Sea Sorcerer’s true home, the brothers were amazed at the changes within. It was far roomier than it appeared to be from the outside. Lights shone and sparkled from above, although the source of the light was not visible. Starfish and seahorses swam about happily in the clearest blue water. The walls were smooth and rounded, hewn out of the natural cave. They shimmered with a beautiful iridescence. There were hundreds of shelves around the room.  These shelves had books, potions, and a number of curious objects that Harry was bewildered as to their uses.  Marcel was very interested in the shelves, but as he reached out to pick up a curio, Harry stopped him, fearing the consequences.

“That was wise. I don’t take kindly to strangers touching my shelves...” That same mysterious voice was heard again, and then suddenly in front of them appeared a youthful man. He had fair hair, and blue eyes that glowed in a beautiful but unnatural way.  “Harry and Marcel. Youngest princes of the Sea Kingdom. I know why you have come...” He smiled at Harry knowingly. “You want this mortal as your own...” He lazily waved his hand in the air and a mirror appeared.  However, when the twins looked in the mirror they did not see their own reflections. Instead, they saw a stately manor on dry land. And then the image changed, to a large, lavishly furnished bedroom. The human boy was in there, alone. He appeared to be downcast as he stared out his bedroom window.

“What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked.

The Sorcerer waved his hand again and the mirror disappeared from sight. “His name is Louis. He is a rich gentleman by birth right, but he will be cheated out of his claim to his family’s fortune by a man who wishes to harm Louis and take the fortune for himself. His parents perished in the shipwreck you saved him from. You can change his future, but it will require a great sacrifice on your part...”

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes, if only I can save him from such a horrible fate.” Harry had no hesitation in his response, although his voice trembled a little.

“The spell I shall cast, along with the potion I must brew, is quite a complicated one. And there is the matter of payment for my services,” The Sorcerer replied.

Marcel showed the Sorcerer a gossamer thin silk bag filled with pearls. “Will this suffice as payment?”

“No, no...” The Sorcerer looked offended. “I require something truly priceless. Your brother’s voice will be the payment...” His hand went up to a golden shell threaded on a cord around his neck.

“No!” Marcel exclaimed, looking horrified at the thought. “You can’t do that to him...”

The Sorcerer stared at Marcel, with a contemplative air. “I like you, so I am going to offer an alternative payment. I’m in need of an assistant, Marcel. If you were to stay with me here, then I would forfeit my claim on your brother’s voice.”

Marcel was speechless for a few moments, a pink flush rising onto his face when the Sorcerer mentioned liking him.  “Yes, I will –”

“No, Marcel.” Harry hastily interrupted his twin. “Let him take my voice.  It’s worth far less than your freedom. I’m sure I will find another way to communicate with Louis,” He protested firmly. “Thank you, I know you only wish to help me but I can’t allow you to do this...”

“Did I forget to mention that once you have legs – with each step you take, you will feel like you are stepping on sharp, red hot knives?” The Sorcerer remarked. “I would be willing to alter the spell so you can avoid this pain if Marcel agrees to stay here with me.”

“I will stay here,” Marcel quickly spoke up as he could see Harry ready to protest again. “Don’t worry about me, Harry.  I think being a Sorcerer’s assistant will suit me just fine. Besides, I’ve gone through all the books in our library. The books here... I’ve never seen any like them, and there are so many...”

The Sorcerer sighed reflectively. “Your brother will not be a prisoner in my home. I will allow him to go and visit the Sea Kingdom from time to time. I will take good care of him. I am lonely here, and I need a companion....”

Marcel smiled shyly. “There, you see. He doesn’t mean me harm.  I’ll be fine here, Harry...”

“Are you sure, Marcel?” Harry questioned, gazing searchingly at his brother. “Only if you’re sure...”

Marcel embraced his twin warmly. “Yes, I’m sure...”

“Wonderful. Then I shall begin.” The Sorcerer pulled a silver knife out of nowhere. The knife had strange engravings on the handle. He used the knife to cut Harry’s hand and then his own hand. Crimson blood from both Harry and the Sorcerer flowed out into a pewter cauldron set on a table. He mixed in some other potion ingredients. Marcel stood by his side, bringing him the items he needed. The Sorcerer muttered an incantation over the potion, which changed into a swirling rainbow of colours. “Now the potion is ready,” The Sorcerer placed a vial into the cauldron and filled it with the potion before he sealed the top and gave it to Harry. “Drink the potion when you reach dry land. Remember, the effects of the potion are permanent. Also...If Louis falls in love with another, you will die of a broken heart, return to the sea and turn into foam.” He disappeared into thin air, leaving his dire warnings resting heavily on Harry’s heart and mind.

______________________________

 

The shoreline closest to the manor was where Harry chose to take the potion. He drank it all down in one go. He felt nothing at first, but then a warm tingling spread throughout his body. Then he felt a sharp, horrid pain in his tail, which intensified until he could bear it no longer and passed out. When he came to, he saw that his tail had disappeared, and in place of the tail were legs and feet. He flushed red, embarrassed by his nude body. Of course, it had not mattered when he was a Merman but now it did as a human. He slowly stood up, and cautiously took a few steps. It felt strange at first, to walk, but he would get used to it. Harry turned red when he saw he was not alone. Walking down the shore towards him was the very person he had given up his life in the sea as a Merman for. He turned his back to the other boy and hurriedly sat down again, drawing his legs up to his chest and hugging his knees to hide his nakedness. He looked back and saw that Louis was coming closer, with a bewildered expression on his handsome face.

“Hello. Are you...quite all right?” Louis asked. He was not really sure what to say. Seeing a naked male youth on the secluded beach had thrown him for a loop. He made sure to keep his eyes level with the stranger’s bright green eyes, so as to not make the situation more uncomfortable than it already was for the both of them. It was strange. Somehow he felt like he knew the other boy, yet he knew he had never met the stranger before in his life. If he had, Louis would definitely have remembered seeing the boy, as he had such striking good looks. His mind flashed back to the dreadful storm that had claimed his parent’s lives a year ago. Louis would have drowned too, but there had been someone there, who had saved him. His mystery guardian angel, whose face he had only seen briefly and sometimes he doubted had been real. He often had nightmares about the night of the storm, clearly recalling the horrible events that led to him being an orphan yet he was never able to remember what his mystery rescuer looked like. It was just a shadowy male figure.

“I don’t know where I am...” Harry replied, which was a distorted truth that he felt bad about. “I have no idea how I got here or why I’m...unclothed,” He lied, feeling even worse but it was the only way he could get closer to Louis. “I have nothing...” As he said the words, it hit him sharply that this was now his cold reality. He really did have nothing, and he would never be able to go back home. He shut his eyes, resting his head on his knees as he felt an urge to cry and willed himself not to do it. The sadness he felt washed over him and it was so hard to control it. Merfolk were brought up to be more restrained with their feelings, so he was ashamed of himself.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine. I promise,” Louis took off his jacket and knelt by the stranger’s side, draping him in the jacket. “You can come home with me. I don’t suppose you remember your name?”

“I’m Harry,” Harry answered quickly, as he stood up and hid his body in the jacket, which had a fresh, pleasant scent. “Are you sure I can come home with you?”

“Of course!” Louis exclaimed, although he knew Mr Jenkins, the family friend who had been appointed his guardian after his parents’ untimely deaths, would be resistant to his plans to bring Harry to the manor. Louis hated the man with a passion, but his father’s outdated will had stated clearly that Mr Jenkins was in charge of the family estate until Louis came of age. He knew his father had drawn up a newer will, but it had mysteriously disappeared. “Oh, and I’m Louis Tomlinson. It’s nice to meet you, Harry,” He held out his hand to Harry, smiling as the curly haired boy shook his hand and returned his smile.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Harry’s smile grew wider as he looked down at their joined hands, feeling the warmth from Louis’s hand in his.

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
